


UNIQUE VALENTINE

by re_nan



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Before, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/re_nan/pseuds/re_nan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before everything, before the uprising, before the cycle, they were just two kids. Two lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UNIQUE VALENTINE

#  UNIQUE VALENTINE

The mortal instruments

By Renan Vitor

Jocelyn's eyes were shining like a flashlight of a person lost in a cave. They were the first thing someone would notice when looking at her. 

Passionate eyes in a young face. She was just a girl learning how to fight demons but that was not her concern. Actually, she didn't have many of them. The training was so tiring, but that would never be a problem. Spending time there with Valentine was the best part of her life.

He was looking directly at her with no bad intention, a naive look that sent shivers down her spine. Valentine had this unique way of making simple things become notable and beautiful and Jocelyn wondered if that's what made her so attracted to him. 

He rested his back on the wall.

Jocelyn started studying him. He had a calm face, his hair was incredibly well-shaped in his head and his veins were well-marked in his arms. _Lovely._

The training was over. 

When the instructor said that, a hint of sadness could be noticed in Jocelyn's feature. She turned back to reach for the door.

“Jocelyn,” he called, a slight trepidation in his voice.

Jocelyn’s red hair swung around when she turned. “Yes?”

Valentine seemed vulnerable in a way, but there was strength in his eyes, some sort of trust only he had. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me after the training.”

Jocelyn blushed and tilted her head down. 

He stepped in front of her and lifted her head, forcing eye contact. “Will you?” 

Nothing but a yes would leave her mouth. 

Valentine grinned. She knew something was going on, but she had not expected he would make this proposal. He slid his hand to hers to hold it and smiled while pulling her to the exit. They reached the street. Alicante looked as normal as ever. Same people, same smell, same everything but for Jocelyn there were new colors. Valentine was painting every little thing in her world with the color of his smile. 

She filled her lungs with pure air and glanced at him. “Where are we headed, sir?”

A smile shaped his mouth. “West, west my young lady.” He took her hand and ran. She was left behind in the beginning with the suddenness of the action, but soon was able to keep up and run with him. 

He was leading her. She had no idea where. Her head snapped back when her hand accidently hit something. She had thrown a basket of pears down from the hands of a middle-aged man. She could hear complaints.

“Sorry, I'm so sorry,” She yelled back. 

Valentine kept pulling her at top speed. She felt his strong grip keep her running. “Hey, where are you taking me? I've just--”

“Let's go,” he said, his hair swinging like waves.

They crossed a bridge and got to a grassy path. He stopped and glanced at her. Side by side, now wandering, they stayed on the path. 

Valentine smiled. “The place we are going, I like it there.” 

She could not get rid of her eagerness to grin. 

His eyes watched her carefully as they walked. “What a beautiful smile you have, you know that, don't you?” 

She looked down and then back up at him. “I like it, I like being here with you,” she said almost as a whisper.

“It's here,” Valentine released her hand and run ahead of her as if he wanted to welcome her instead of arriving with her. 

They had walked for a bit but she didn't know how much. They got to a low slope but it didn’t matter at all. 

He accelerated his steps and turned back, calling her. She could see how happy he really was. His bright eyes, even the way he was walking. A different Valentine. Not that he was not adorable when he was in the Academy, but something about the tone he had called her name made it clear to her he was like that only around her. 

“Come on!” 

Valentine was like a child in and amusement park. 

There were stones all over the way they were walking to get to the top. Mundane men would hold a girl's hand so that she could go up to a different level. Shadowhunters don't. They were climbing together, she didn't need help, but she knew they were there for each other.

They got to the top. Behind them was Alicante hidden right behind the trees, but that was not what he or even Jocelyn were interested. The direction they were looking at was a series of hills like the one they were at. There beyond the capital. That was Idris. 

He sat down on a stone and she imitated the action, feeling the cold surface. 

He touched the back of her hand softly. “Beautiful, isn't it?” 

She held his hand and pressed it. “Yes, I had never been here before.” 

He looked at her. “Jocelyn, I think about you every day,” he said almost in a gasp. “You are different from everyone else.”

“I think about you too.” She kept her eyes into his.

He put her hair behind her ear and approached. He got next to her ear. “You are amazing.” A warm whisper that made her shiver.

She could smell him, she could feel his breath and that was comforting.

He got his stele and carved into the stone a happiness rune. They laughed. His arms went around her and his legs opened so she could fit perfectly there. He held her and she rested her head in his chest. That was the moment when she confirmed her love for him.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this one, because I really wonder how Jocelyn fell in love with Valentine.


End file.
